The present invention relates to an engine control apparatus for controlling an intake air flow based on torque or a fuel injection amount, particularly to an engine control apparatus which can obtain suitable air/fuel ratio in any operating conditions.
The typical engine control apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-301139 (1995).
In the prior art, the fuel injection is performed after at least two parameters are selected among the timing of the fuel injection, the ratio of air to fuel (A/F ratio), the timing of ignition and the air flow, based on the target torque calculated according to the operating condition, and thereby controlling the engine so as to improve the fuel consumption and the feeling of run.
However, the above prior art does not disclose the timing of the fuel injection and air intake. Therefore, in particular, there is a concern that the variation of the A/F ratio and the deterioration of driving feel occurs, owing to the response delay of air intake against the fuel injection in the transient state of the intake air flow control performed based on the torque or the fuel injection amount.